


If Akechi Was a Girl

by CC_Nix



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Fantasizing, Fetishization, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Ann Takamaki, Mention of Makoto Nijima, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Perversion, Slight POV, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Nix/pseuds/CC_Nix
Summary: A normal teenager with normal fantasies.Just before sending the calling card to Sae Nijima, Joker finds a tired Akechi resting on his couch. Alone in these circumstances, Joker can’t help himself but fantasize a the idea of Akechi being a girl.“Ren proceeded to quietly crawl towards the detective and rest his head on the couch, just beside Akechi’s legs, only to gaze at the young boy from below. And he thought:If Akechi was a girl, I would have taken it as love at first sight, instead of questioning for weeks if I was gay, bisexual, in a phase, or simply confused...”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	If Akechi Was a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> (05/12) This is my first fan written fiction, I took up the challenge to exercise my writing skills but also relieve some stress from being quarantined. English writing isn’t my strongest skill, so if I have any gramatical errors please feel free to comment (I’m always welcoming constructive criticism).
> 
> *Just a heads up! Joker never calls Akechi a “she/her” throughout the story, this was done with the intention that Joker accepts Akechi as a male but also helps distinguish his thought as an actual fictional fantasy, as Joker has fully taken note that it’s in his head.

The troupe had returned from Nijima’s palace and the leader couldn’t help being more stressed than usual. A grand plan was to take place and there was secretly a life on the line: his life, to be precise. The thieves would have normally blown their way through place, but this time the leader made sure to pace through the palace to allow for Morgana’s plan to be set in stone. Despite this, it would take less than a week to secure a safe route to Nijima’s treasure.

After returning from the metaverse, Ren found a tired Akechi washed up on his attic couch. He figured that now could have been the best time to take advantage of the situation, yet he didn’t do as so. Instead, Ren was entranced by a sleeping devil masked under a pretty angelic face. 

The way he maintained a good posture despite being asleep impressed Ren. His head rested on top of his left arm that was propped up by the armchair. While his right arm peacefully laid by his side.

He began to crawl towards the detective (in such a stoic, silent manner that was quieter than a mouse) and proceeded to rest his head on the couch just beside Akechi’s legs. Now the only interest he had was to gaze at the young boy from below. And he thought:

> If Akechi was a girl, I would have taken it as love at first sight, instead of questioning for weeks if I was gay, bisexual, in a phase, or simply confused...

The thoughts continued. He was sure that Akechi would have worn a skirt, to which Ren could not help but to fantasize of slipping his long fingers underneath the fabric. The sounds of rustling along with timed movements as he tentatively made his way to some girlishly laced undergarments. 

_Her_ chest wouldn’t be as big as Ann’s, perhaps small like Makoto’s. Though having a smaller chest size wouldn’t have prevented Ren from fondling Akechi’s soft chest. It wouldn’t have stopped him from milking _her_ breast either, nor the grazing of his fingers across Akechi’s hardened pink nipples. “What kind of noises would spill out of _her_ lips?” Ren could only wonder.

Aside from perverted thoughts, Ren pondered if Akechi would still find him interesting despite him being of the opposite sex. He even went as far as to question if Akechi would have been attracted to Ren. He had the charm to romance just about any girl, but Akechi would be a different case. Granted if the possibility for him was zero, it wouldn’t have stopped Ren from pursuing Akechi as a romantic interest. Nor wouldn’t have hindered Ren from chasing for some kind of platonic approval from the girl. 

In any case, he was sure that was not a definitive outcome because the fact remained that they were tied to each other by fate—as reminded constantly by Akechi. 

Ren stealthily reached for Akechi’s still fingers barely caressing them, afraid to wake the boy up. Yet, his guts pushed him into closing the distance between their hands. Leaving Ren to continue the expansion of his secluded hypothetical scenario.

Their first encounter would be left as it was. A simple exchange between the two, and having left female Akechi with an everlasting presence of our hero. It would not matter whether the interest was genuine or not. His intentions would be set in place inside the thickness of his bulky teenage brain: already thinking of ways to monopolize the famous _Ace Detective, Goro Akechi_. 

Perhaps the name Goroko would have appropriately suited in this case; however, Ren liked Akechi’s original name best. Thus, in his fantasious scenario Goro was going remain as Goro.

Their first “date” would have still been at the darts and billiards place. Just the two of them, a boy and girl on a date, it made Ren sheepishly blush. With a school skirt at the length of mid thigh, the hems could very well ascend, possibly revealing a bit every time the female body would lean on the table to take a shot.

Of course, since Akechi is normally very prim and proper, it would have meant that Ren had to be on his best behavior. So just for that day, Ren would look away and kindly cover the view from other wandering eyes, just as Morgana advised for a gentleman to do. Then the thought shot up:

> But Akechi could not have allowed for something like that to slip through! _She’d_ wear leggings, like Makoto? Maybe _she_ would’ve worn some shorts underneath the skirt, or just wear shorts in general. Not a bad look. _She_ could also have simply gone with some pants for that day...

He began to despair at the thought of female Akechi in pants (the usual clothing didn’t excite him), restlessly, he agreed to move pass the thought. 

Ren decided that by the second “date”, he would’ve gradually begin to flirt with Akechi. And he expected the same from his competitive fellow. Conceivably making it a game to see how long Akechi could bear the Tricksters suave lines while in public.

For the third date, it was only natural that Ren would imply his feelings for Akechi. It would’ve been for naught if Ren let the mood just swing by without taking advantage of the amorous music and mood from the jazz club. He’d say just enough so Akechi could have theorized about the possible meanings Ren’s words carried for the rest of the evening. 

If Akechi didn’t fess up to Ren’s oblique confession, then by the fourth date at the arcade he figured to simply confess directly. Although, he couldn’t calculate the timing in his little fantasy. Was he to do it before Akechi spilled the lines of, “Well, I’ll need as much practice as I can get if I’m going to take you out,” or wait after for Akechi’s soft remembrance of his childhood?

Either way, it would have been before he caught Akechi at the LeBlanc. Ren was almost positive Akechi wouldn’t have rejected him. Little lied on the fact that as presumptuous as Akechi normally was, he wouldn’t allow such an opportunity like so to slip by: an opportunity to bind his enemy terribly close. It never meant that Akechi was any easier in his fantasies, just meant he would’ve had the upper hand over Ren in this sort of situation.

Returning to the point that all of the following need to happen before October, because it provided the possibility of getting intimate with Akechi. He thought:

> Since Akechi would be a girl, that would have meant I couldn’t have gone with him to the baths. Maybe Sojiro would be reluctant to let a female version of Akechi upstairs, but if he did, I wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste…

His cerebral thoughts spiked and begun to emerge into a lustful pool of desires once again. He began to feel himself tighten, he couldn’t control his urges, with his mind clouded, he reached to place a kiss on the gloved hand.

Ren shivered at the possibility of Akechi waking and catching him in the act. It didn’t shake him off, though. It was noted that besides Joker’s habit of theatrics in front of the other thieves, his tendency was starting to shape into an addiction of getting himself in dangerous situations just for the thrill of it. He quietly groaned into the boy's hand when he shifted his position. Legs kindly hidden under the couch’s shadow.

The ideas of a female Akechi sitting on his bed sounded temptingly good. Ren would observe initially from a distance. Smooth long legs crossed, forbidding further view from anything in between, with stocking tightly hugging around the tender pale thighs. How Akechi’s locks would rest on a pair of effeminate shoulders, and how soft rosy lips parted when explaining privately how he felt about his mother and father.

Ren would perhaps feel dirty and guilty when imagining the young female’s body pushed down against his bed, especially when Akechi was opening himself up to Ren.

He was sure Akechi wouldn’t appreciate the thought either, doesn’t matter what gender he was. As a means to respect their relationship, he would make sure that he would never force female Akechi into anything that brought disgust or discomfort. Progressing from his previous thought:

> I would perhaps only reach for _her_ body to hold _her_ close… If he was a girl, I’m sure his body would’ve been soft but toned. I could’ve openly comforted _her_ , giving a gentle kiss on the forehead...

  
Then Ren began to wonder if Akechi would even allow for him to extend some kindness toward _her_. Not as a form of pity, it was just so Akechi could find some relief in Ren’s attentive warmth.

It was suddenly but he wondered for the first time in a while, what it would feel to kiss him—not as a girl—but as how Akechi currently is: a boy.

Ren was forcefully removed from his fantasy when Akechi trembled. He pulled some distance between the pair and searched for a sign of wakefulness in Akechi’s face. 

And there it was, his eyes squinted tightly before gently fluttering his lengthy lashes open. He let out a tiny pitched groan, normal when waking up dazed. Lastly, Akechi extended his arms upward, stretching his aching spine.

“How’d you sleep?” Ren smiled, trying to calm his beating chest.

Akechi returned a the smile with his false princely mask, “Fine, thank you for lending me your couch.”

“You’re more than welcomed to continue sleeping here, after all, tomorrow we’ll only be sending in the calling card, _just as you suggested we do_ ,” Ren made sure there was light emphasis on the last part.

“Thank you, but I feel like I might have overstayed my visit,” Akechi rises, “The task is to deliver the card to Ms. Sae, correct?”

“Precisely.” Ren cuts back.

“Then there is no need for me to stay. I have to get some important homework completed, anyways.” Akechi said while bowing educatedly and making his way to say farewell to the chief downstairs. He left Ren to mutter to himself in a dusty attic, “I, as well.”

He rested his face on his hands:

> If Akechi was a girl, I would’ve openly told you of how much I love you…

  
It was a pathetic thought, he was highly aware of this, but the intention remained. 

Ren heard tiny clacks on the hardwood floor. By the time he lifted his face up to see what the meddlesome cat would require from him, Morgana had already sat and calmly swayed his tail from behind. His eyes peering through the Tricksters eyes.

“Ready, leader?”

Ren looked at the floor, pausing to sort his thoughts. He returned the gaze to Morgana and foolishly smiled himself into a lie, “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> (05/12) Thank you for reading, if you have anything to say, please do so.
> 
> Depending on my schedule, I might write another part to it (๑･̑◡･̑๑)
> 
> (07/25) This fic is discontinued due to lack of interest in my part. I was hoping that I would write a second part where Joker acknowledges that he loves Goro openly, and having Ann or Haru comfort him over his lost love.  
> I was hoping this would play of as a, if things were different then maybe it they could have gotten a different outcome.


End file.
